


Keine Hoffnung mehr

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Suicide, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Was geschieht mit jemandem, dem das Liebste genommen wurde?





	Keine Hoffnung mehr

Seit Tagen lagen sie schon in dieser Zelle rum. Die Schreie und der Gestank von draußen waren unerträglich, aber sie konnten nichts anderes tun, als versuchen es zu ignorieren.  
  
Alaine bemühte sich, zu schlafen, ihr Gesicht an Valnars Brust gelehnt. Aber nach einiger Zeit gab sie auf.  
  
"Valnar?" Alaine richtete sich auf und starrte ihren Liebsten an.  
  
Valnar öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte verschlafen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht schlafen."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts," sagte er, und öffnete seine Arme. "Komm her."  
  
Alaine schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Ohne ihn wäre sie längst verloren. Dass die Elras sie überhaupt zusammen in einer Zelle hielten, machte sie misstrauisch.  
  
Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie irgendwas planten; sie wollte an gar nichts denken.  
  
Ihre Hand bewegte sich an seinen Hals, und sie umgriff sein Halsband so fest es ging.  
  
Ständig versuchte sie, es mit aller Gewalt abzureißen, aber es war unmöglich.  
  
So wie er trug sie eines von diesen verdammten Teilen, welches die Elras sie angelegt hatten. Sie unterdrückten ihre Kräfte, und wenn sie nur an einen Zauber dachten, würde das Ding ihnen eine heftige Ladung verpassen.  
  
Außerdem war das klimpernde Geräusch der Halsbänder, wenn sie sich bewegten, zutiefst demütigend.  
  
Valnar strich ihr über die Wange, und zwang sich zu lächeln. "Wir kommen hier wieder raus."  
  
Alaine schloss die Augen und nickte. Sie hatte längst aufgegeben, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, aber dass Valnar versuchte, positiv für sie beide zu denken, half ihr sehr. Und dann schöpfte sie ebenfalls wieder Hoffnung.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, doch sie hörte, wie die Zellentür sich öffnete und jemand hereintrat.

Mehrere dieser verdammten Elras starrten sie an. Was sollte das? Waren sie hier, um sie zu begaffen?  
  
Valnar und Alaine fauchten sie wütend an, und kassierten dafür schallendes Gelächter.  
  
Wenn sie ihnen doch nur die Kehlen rausreißen könnten.  
  
Zwei der Elras packten Valnar an den Armen und zogen ihn hoch, und Alaine war außer sich vor Wut.  
  
"Wenn ihr ihn auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werde ich euch in der Luft zerfetzen!" drohte sie ihnen.  
  
"Alaine, nicht." Valnar versuchte sie anzulächeln, und Alaine gehorchte ihm.  
  
Seine Gedanken verrieten ihr, dass sie es sonst nur schlimmer machen würden, und er wollte nicht, dass die Elras sie mit ihren Zaubern verletzten. Alaine musste Ruhe bewahren, aber es war so schwer.  
  
"Sie werden dich töten," sagte sie aus Verzweiflung.  
  
"Töten?" schnaubte einer der Elras. "Du dummes Weib, das wäre viel zu gnädig für euch!"  
  
"Ihr seid doch... unsere Kinder," lachte ein anderer. "Wir brauchen ihn nur für einen Moment, dann kannst du ihn gerne wieder haben."  
  
Alaine biss sich auf die Lippe, und sah zu, wie sie Valnar mit sich nahmen und die Tür wieder abschlossen.  
  
Sie spielten mit ihnen, nutzten sie wie Vieh.  
  
"Valnar." Alaine schmiegte sich an die Tür, und weinte, als sie zu Boden sank, die Krallen fest am Metall.  
  
Wenn er nicht wiederkam, dann... dann...  
  
......  
  
Stunden später.  
  
Alaine lief die Zelle auf und ab, fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Die Schreie der Menschen waren immer noch laut, so wie das Lachen der Elras, und sie wurde nur nervöser.  
  
Wenn Valnar nicht wiederkehrte, wüsste sie nicht, was sie machen würde.  
  
Bevor sie sich in den Gedanken reinsteigern konnte, öffnete sich die Zellentür.  
  
"Valnar!" Alaine wollte ihn in die Arme schließen, aber die Elras schmissen ihn auf den dreckigen Steinboden. Er rührte sich nicht, gab nur ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich.  
  
Wie konnten sie es wagen? Fauchend vor Wut, wollte Alaine sich auf den vorderen Elras stürzen, doch dieser beschwor einen Blitz, der sie gegen die Wand schleuderte.  
  
"Das war für deine Ungehorsamkeit!" knurrte er und ging mit den anderen, die Tür wieder mal fest verriegelt.  
  
Alaine rappelte sich auf und zischte. Der Schmerz des Zaubers zog noch an ihr ganzes Wesen, aber sie hatte keine Wunden.  
  
"Valnar?" flüsterte sie und eilte zu ihm.  
  
Er antwortete nicht, und das machte ihr Sorgen, aber sie half ihm, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen.  
  
Valnar versuchte, ihren Blick auszuweichen. Sein Gesicht und seine Haare waren blutüberströmt.  
  
Alaine drückte seine Hand und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Valnar, was... was haben sie dir angetan?" Hass überkam sie. Diese Bastarde haben ihn leiden lassen. Am liebsten wäre sie ausgebrochen und hätte sie alle in der Luft zerrissen.  
  
Sie streichelte seine Wange, während er sie anschwieg, und plötzlich kam ihr ein ganz schlimmer Verdacht...  
  
Mit ihrer anderen Hand wischte sie seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, und starrte in ein blutiges Loch.  
  
Der Anblick zerriss fast ihr untotes Herz. Die Elras hatten ihm ein Auge genommen, und das Blut quoll aus der Augenhöhle; Alaine bebte vor Zorn. Valnar sprach weiterhin nicht, doch wusste sie genau, wie sehr es schmerzen musste. Rote Tränen liefen aus seinem anderen Auge, während er ins Nichts starrte.  
  
Dafür würden sie büßen!  
  
Alaine hielt Valnar in den Armen. "Alles wird gut," flüsterte sie ihm zu. Der Geruch seines Blutes machte sie fast rasend, aber sie konnte sich noch gut genug kontrollieren.  
  
Stunden vergingen, und die beiden redeten weiterhin kein Wort, bis Alaine es nicht mehr aushielt.  
  
Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Bitte sprich mit mir."  
  
Valnar nahm ihren Arm, und sah sie endlich wieder an, aber sein Blick war voller Trauer. "Alaine, ich... ich habe Angst," sagte er. "Ich will nicht noch einmal in diesen Raum, aber noch weniger will ich, dass sie dir das selbe antun. Das könnte ich nicht verkraften."  
  
Alaine war den Tränen nahe und wollte ihm sagen, dass sie lieber an seiner Stelle wäre, aber er setzte sich auf und sein Blick war voller Hass.  
  
"Wenn sie dir auch nur zu nahe kommen, dann-" er stoppte und starrte an die Decke, die Zähne aufeinandergebissen.  
  
Diese Tortur musste furchtbar gewesen sein, und sie nahm ihn wieder in den Arm. Valnar musste nicht weitersprechen, denn Alaine fühlte sich genau so. Sie würde diese Mistkerle am liebsten selber quälen für das, was sie ihm antaten.  
  
"Warum bin ich nur so schwach...?" fragte er, Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Nein, du bist nicht schwach," knurrte Alaine. "Diese Dinger sind schuld, weil diese kranken Bastarde uns fürchten!"  
  
Valnar griff sich an sein Halsband, aber es war zwecklos, es zu zerstören. Es muss ein magisches Material sein, denn sonst könnten sie es sicherlich abreißen.  
  
"Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus," sagte sie schließlich und stoppte ihn. "Ich werde über dich wachen."  
  
Valnar nickte und legte sich auf den Boden, den Kopf auf Alaines Schoß.  
  
Sie konnten nur abwarten und hoffen.  
  
Weitere Tage vergingen, und die Elras kamen immer wieder, um Valnar mitzunehmen, und immer wieder drehte Alaine durch und kassierte einen schmerzhaften Zauber. Jedes Mal wenn Valnar zurückkehrte, ging es ihm schlechter. Alaine weinte vor Verzweiflung. Warum ihn? Warum nicht sie?  
  
Blut lief Valnars Mund herunter, und Alaine entschuldigte sich, als sie es aufleckte.  
  
Er sah schmerzerfüllt aus, doch konnte sie, außer dem fehlendem Auge, keine Wunden entdecken. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
  
Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und schwieg. Valnar schlief mehr als sonst, aber Alaine wünschte sich, er würde mit ihr reden. Vor ihr brauchte er sich niemals schämen.  
  
"Was tun sie dir nur an?" fragte sie erneut, obwohl sie wusste, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen.

Nach Minuten des Schweigens brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
Alaine setzte sich auf, und sah ihn schockiert an. Das zu hören war wie ein Stich. Sie wollte ihm all das Leid nehmen, aber das konnte sie nicht.  
  
Schließlich fing sie an zu weinen. "Mein armer Valnar..." Sie nahm seine Hand und schmiegte sie an ihre Wange.  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er noch die Hoffnung, aber jetzt wurde sie ihm genommen.  
  
"Was auch immer geschieht... du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde," schluchzte sie.  
  
"Ich liebe dich," erwiderte er, und küsste sie auf ihren Mundwinkel.  
  
Wieder kamen diese Monster, aber diesmal war Alaine zu erschöpft. Der Blutmangel setzte ihr stark zu, und auch Valnar hatte denselben rasenden Blick.  
  
"Ich flehe euch an," weinte Alaine, als sie ihn erneut aus ihren Armen rissen. "Lasst ihn in Frieden! Nimmt mich!"  
  
Ohne Antwort gingen sie, doch einer der Elras drehte sich plötzlich zu ihr um.  
  
"Für dich haben wir etwas anderes geplant," grinste er. "Wenn du erst mal diesen Wicht vor Raserei umgebracht hast, wirst du stärker sein. Du wirst unsere Waffe."  
  
"Was..." Alaine verschlug es die Sprache.  
  
Sie wollten, dass sich Valnar und Alaine gegenseitig umbringen. Nein, sie wollten, dass Alaine gewinnt. Deshalb diese ganzen Experimente? Um Valnar zu schwächen?  
  
"Ihr verdammten Hurensöhne! Niemals werde ich so etwas tun!" fauchte Alaine, aber der Elras ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Nein, sie wollte das nicht. Wie Hunde wollten die Elras sie gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Lieber litt sie in der Ebene des Blutes, als dass sie Valnar vor Raserei tötete.  
  
Alaine verzweifelte, und sie sah nur noch einen Ausweg: Valnar erlösen und ihm folgen.  
  
Es wäre feige, aber es war ihr egal... Es war doch generell egal! Wen mussten sie noch irgendwas beweisen? Niemand kam, um ihnen zu helfen. Am Ende würden sie eh sterben, und sie würden ganz bestimmt nicht in den ach so schönen Himmel kommen, wie die Menschen. Lieber die Ebene, als Valnar noch weiter von den Elras quälen zu lassen. Lieber erlöste sie ihn von den Erniedrigungen und den Qualen.  
  
Tage vergingen, aber Alaine wusste nicht wie viele.  
  
Sie wurde wahnsinnig vor Wut, vor Trauer. Er würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Tief drinnen wusste sie, dass er tot war; sie spürte es.  
  
Tot... Valnar war tot.  
  
Alaine stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. Sie haben ihr das Liebste genommen, und sie konnte sich noch nicht mal von ihm verabschieden! Ihr Körper verlangte Blut, verlangte Vergeltung.  
  
"Valnar..."  
  
Aber... aber sie wollten ihn doch wieder bringen. Sie wollten doch, dass sie sich gegenseitig töteten.  
  
Nein, es war nur ein Trick. Eine Lüge!  
  
"Valnar, warum nur...?"  
  
Das Tier in ihr forderte Blut, schrie jede Faser in ihren Körper an. Speichel tropfte ihren Mund hinab, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum ließ es sie nicht in Ruhe?! Fauchend und mit aller Gewalt, versuchte sie, die Metalltür aufzuschlagen, dann die Wände, und schließlich den Boden, aber nichts beugte sich ihren Willen.  
  
Nur ein paar Tropfen Blut spritzten aus ihren Händen, als die Haut riss, und gierig leckte sie es auf. Alaine weinte, doch nicht deswegen, sondern weil ihr Valnar genommen wurde.  
  
"VALNAR! ANTWORTE MIR!"  
  
Die Blutlust machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, und sie verlor fast die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken.  
  
Sie wütete weiter, aber sie konnte nichts zerstören, konnte kein Blut auftreiben. Es war vorbei. Rache würde ihr verwehrt bleiben, aber es gab einen Weg, um sie zu erlösen, um wieder mit Valnar zusammen zu sein.  
  
"Bald sind wir frei, Geliebter."  
  
Über ihr Halsband stach Alaine sich mit ihren Krallen in den Hals. Sie röchelte und schrie vor Schmerz, und ihre Hände zitterten, aber sie machte weiter. Gelenkt von ihrer Raserei, trennte sie Fleisch, Muskeln, Knochen, bis sie überhaupt nichts mehr spürte, bis ihr Kopf sich von ihren Schultern trennte.  
  
Bevor sie endgültig starb, lächelte sie. Sie lächelte, weil die Elras sie nicht zu ihrer Waffe machen konnten. Sie lachte, weil sie wieder mit Valnar zusammen sein wird. Die Wände gaben ihr schallendes Gelächter als Echo zurück, und dann war es vorbei.  
  
Keiner würde ihr die Hoffnung nehmen.


End file.
